Mark Valentine
Mark Valentine is a human teen who was hit with one of the white rays Alien X used to give the teens of the world the powers of the heroes and villains of the Cartoon Network universe. He got the Powerpuff Girls' combined powers and skills. Appearance Mark is Caucasian, with indigo eyes, and red hair. Mark wears an indigo shirt with a black stripe, black pants, and indigo shoes. Personality Mark is very headstrong and hard-headed, but since he met Conner Caster, Courtney Dawson, Pen Mertens, and Rebecca Storm he has learned to be more of a team player. Powers Since Mark has the combined powers of all the Powerpuff Girls; he has not only flight and heat vision, but also fire breath like Blossom's. Superhuman Strength: Mark is superhumanly strong and is typically able to lift and take down most opponents with little effort. He is strong enough literally to punch his way out of two hundred feet of concrete and easily lift a 6,716 pound monster. This places his strength level slightly over five tons, though after his Totem upgrade, he can lift slightly over ten tons. Superhuman Speed: He is capable of running and accelerating to high speeds which a normal human could never achieve. Superhuman Stamina: Mark's musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He can physically exert herself at peak capacity for hours before fatigue begins to impair him. After his upgrade his capacity is days. Superhuman Durability: The tissues of his body are considerably harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of an ordinary human. Mark is capable of withstanding great impact forces, falls from great heights, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining any injury. Superhuman Agility: Mark's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: His reflexes are heightened in a similar manner and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. Heat Vision: Mark can, as a conscious act, fire beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it. He can vary the heat and area affected Flame-Breath: Mark can produce and spray super-heated plasma or lava-like fluid from his mouth through exhalation. He can destroy buildings, most living organisms, even aliens with this ability. He can also use this ability to ignite combustible materials within a specified radius. Sonic Cry: Mark possesses a Bubbles powers that gives him a potent sonic attack, able to damage and stun foes or objects, to the point of shattering metal. He possesses a incredible degree of control over his vocal cords. This enables him to mimic sounds and generate any sound he desires. Electric Projection: Mark has the ability to project electricity through his hands to stun his enemies. Telekinesis: Mark has used telekinesis to manipulate many objects with his mind. However, he can lose control when moving too many objects at once or not paying enough attention. Telekinetic Flight: Mark is able to fly at high supersonic speeds using a reflexive action of his telekinesis, literally dragging himself through the sky. His concentration is required to maintain great speed. Guide and Tutor His guide is Dexter and his tutor is Blossom. Category:A to Z Category:Males Category:Super Heroes Category:NPCs Category:Fanon Characters Category:Powerpuff Girls Category:Teens